


Sketch(es?)

by LaskasBasket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaskasBasket/pseuds/LaskasBasket
Summary: Read awesome series by Zeckarin, And They Were Roommates (but there are two beds), a comment thread with Megzseattle inspired me to break out the pencil and eraser...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeckarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/gifts), [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crowley's Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362662) by [Zeckarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin). 



Read awesome series by Zeckarin, And They Were Roommates (but there are two beds), a comment thread with Megzseattle inspired me to break out the pencil and eraser... Might use it as a rough draft for a gouache painting, Crowley's tressels would have (and in all probability did) inspired Titian to rush for his brushes.

Used a still of David Tennant as the Doctor for reference. You know which episode, don't even pretend otherwise! ;-p

First draft, plain paper, number 2 pencil


	2. Start of a painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch for a painting

Sketch for a painting.

Bristol paper, number 2 pencil 


End file.
